Hot Chocolate
by Nineorchids
Summary: Slash.  Zero worries he's about to get outed.  Stand-alone one shot.  Alternate universe.  The boys are not vampires.  Rated T for offensive language.  No lemons.  ZxK
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Zero worries he's about to get outed. Alternate universe, stand-alone one shot. The boys are not vampires. (Slightly tweaked to show a little more of Zero's thought processes.)

A/N: I've been telling readers that I'm too busy to write at the moment and that I probably wouldn't do another Z and K fic for a long while, if ever. Then I go and write this one shot. Unfortunately I was out paddling when it all came together and with real life keeping me busy I wasn't able to type it out until now. There may be some typos and if so I apologize but if I don't post this now you'll probably have to wait another month or so.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks

Warnings: Language only.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just having fun with my plot bunnies.

* * *

Hot Chocolate

Zero tiptoed carefully down the beach. It had been extra hot that day and the sand under his bare feet still retained some of the day's heat. He made hardly any sound as he walked carefully towards the lake. The water lapped first at his toes and then his shins, feeling warm in contrast to the cool night air. As quietly as he could Zero placed his shoes and paddle in the canoe. There was the barest whisper of sound as the canoe slid over the sand before floating out onto the water.

"Where are you going?"

Zero nearly jumped out of his skin though he managed to successfully disguise his surprise, muttering only a quiet but heartfelt "Jesus!"

It was that loner. What was his name? Something Kuran. Was it Cameron? Kaname? Keanu? He couldn't remember.

Zero had been coming here since he was a kid, first as a camper and later as a camp councilor. He knew all of the councilors, some of them for years. But not this one; he knew next to nothing about the guy. Would he rat Zero out, saying he'd caught another councilor sneaking away from camp after hours? Zero didn't know.

Kuran had arrived at summer camp a week later than the other councilors and had missed the usual orientation and the getting-to-know-each-other period before the kids arrived. Since he showed up he hadn't really mingled much with any of the camp staff and he still seemed standoffish and kept to himself. Zero didn't get him at all or why he'd taken a job as a summer camp councilor. He didn't really fit the profile. His car and his clothes were too expensive, his manners were too polite and he didn't really know how to play any sports.

He was good with the kids though, Zero thought grudgingly. The young campers loved him. In their free time they hung around him, begging him to promise he'd play his guitar around the nightly campfires. He played but he wouldn't sing. He said his voice wasn't suited for singing but Zero doubted that. The guy's voice was like liquid chocolate, smooth and sinfully rich. Instead of singing he told horror stories. Good ones: Stories of scary, unknown things in the woods, of missing campers, or ancient burial grounds and local legends. The stories were so compelling even Zero listened and not just because the guy's voice sometimes gave him tingles up and down his spine. It wasn't his voice anyway. It was the stories. They were good that was all. Some of them Zero had never heard before.

They didn't interact very much. Zero's days were spent at the beach. He taught canoeing and kayaking and acted as lifeguard. Kuran led nature hikes and taught the campers about local flora and fauna though he spent his free time sitting at the end of the dock. Zero had seen him several times, just sitting there while Zero was giving an impromptu swimming lesson to some kid who could barely dog paddle.

Zero wanted to dislike him but the other councilor had given him no reason to. Not yet anyway. Maybe that was about to change. He watched the other carefully.

"Zero, where are you going?"

"That's my concern. Not yours, er …." Shit. He wasn't completely sure of the other's first name. They'd barely spoken. He should know but he was rattled. He couldn't remember what the kids called him. Cam? Ken?

"Kaname," the other boy supplied helpfully.

"Right. Well Kaname, I'm just taking a little late night paddle around the lake so I'll see you at breakfast," Zero informed him. His cheeks ached as he smiled widely, trying to project a friendly, innocent air. Nothing going on here. Nope.

"You wouldn't happen to be paddling directly across the lake. Over to the rival camp by any chance would you?" Kaname was looking at him innocently, all big brown doe eyes and velvety skin. Velvety skin? Where the fuck did that come from?

"What if I was? Are you going to rat me out?" Zero glared. That expression sat on his face easily. It felt much more natural.

"Maybe I'd like to come along."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You want some adventure, Kaname?" Zero challenged. "You bored? Tired of wandering around in the woods all day? Is that it?"

The other councilor shrugged, impassive.

"Can you even paddle a canoe?"

"Sort of."

Fuck. Well if he was breaking the rules along with Zero he was less likely to run to the admin staff.

"Okay fine. Get in. Take your shoes of first, idiot. Jesus, have you even been in a canoe? Sit still and keep your weight low and centered in the canoe. Okay?"

Zero watched impatiently as Kaname sat down carefully and balanced his paddle across his knees, waiting for Zero. He pushed the canoe out a little further before settling in behind the dark haired councilor.

For several minutes they paddled in silence. Maybe the other boy wasn't so bad, Zero thought grudgingly. Kaname had a long, even stroke and he didn't splash unnecessarily either. Zero couldn't help noticing the way his t-shirt stretched across his back or the smooth pull of muscles as his partner-in-crime helped them move across the lake. The t-shirt rode up as he leaned forward to paddle, exposing an inch of pale, smooth skin at the small of his back. It stood out in the darkness, drawing Zero's eyes back to it repeatedly.

"I haven't been on the lake. It's pretty out here."

"Yeah," Zero agreed reluctantly. "Hey. We can sit for a minute if you like. Enjoy the scenery," he offered hesitantly.

Kaname chuckled but he stopped paddling.

They sat in silence. They were almost in the middle of the lake, the woods dark, both ahead and behind them. The solid mass of a small island loomed up off to their left, felt more than seen in the moonlight. Nearby a loon or maybe a duck took off from the water, the sound of it's wings flapping making a weird burring noise as it passed almost overhead.

Kaname stirred. "Don't you have a rendezvous to get to?"

"We're early and anyway, my … friend is usually late."

Kaname turned around carefully swinging one foot over to straddle the seat. The canoe rocked gently.

"There's not much to see in the middle of the night."

That's where you're wrong, Zero thought to himself. He was noticing how broad Kaname's shoulders were and the way the moonlight hit the other boy's hair and how, if he looked hard, the fine hairs on his arms and legs were just barely visible.

"Is it a romantic rendezvous?" Kaname asked quietly. "Are you with someone?"

"Wh… what? What are you saying?" Zero spluttered. "All the counselors at Camp Spirit Bear are guys and I'm sure as hell not into little kids!"

"I'm asking you if you're into 'guys', Zero." Kaname lifted his other foot, turning completely, almost imperceptibly leaning forward, towards Zero.

"Why?" Zero was starting to feel trapped. Bringing Kaname had been a stupid idea. What the hell had he been thinking? In fact, now that he thought about it, what exactly had he been planning on doing with Kaname once they got there? Ditching him and leaving him to mind the canoe while he went and sucked face with his buddy?

"I'm an idiot," Zero muttered. He looked at Kaname still leaning towards him and snorted angrily. "What's it to you anyway?" He remembered to keep his voice down though. Sound traveled a long way over water.

Kaname sat and watched him, seemingly impassive. Only the way his body seemed wound up, tight with some unknown emotion, gave any indication that he was interested in Zero's response. Why? What was he up to?

Zero thought furiously as he fought down mild anxiety. Kaname could out him at the camp. He could be reprimanded or maybe even fired. He didn't know what the camp's policy was on same-sex orientation. He'd never get back as a councilor next summer and he wouldn't be able to make his university tuition if he had to pay his own room and board all summer. He was fucked.

Kaname's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Zero. Calm down. It's okay."

"Don't tell me it's fucking okay," he hissed. He was starting to panic but he did his best to appear calm. He wouldn't give the asshole the satisfaction of seeing how freaked out he was right now.

"Why do you want to know? What do you want?" His voice came out sounding relatively normal. It didn't betray his agitation and dismay.

Kaname smiled. Actually smiled. The bastard was enjoying this. Zero seethed.

"Think about it. What was my second question?"

Zero fought the urge to bash Kaname's perfect white teeth in and took a couple of breaths. Maybe he could appeal to Kaname's good nature. If he even had one.

"What was it, Zero?"

Zero backtracked mentally. It was best to humour the bastard for now. Till he knew what he wanted. "You asked if I was with someone."

"Are you?"

"What does it matter? It makes no difference if I'm celibate or sleeping with a different guy every night. Gay is gay, right? That's what all you homophobes think."

Kaname laughed, quietly. "You really are an idiot. I'm trying to ask you out!"

"What!" Zero was incredulous.

Kaname stopped smiling. "Were you thinking I'd inform the camp administrators? Did you really think I'd do something to hurt you? To jeopardize your position here?"

"Yes!"

"Zero. I wouldn't, even if I was straight. I wasn't trying to give you that impression." Kaname seemed to squirm slightly. "If you're not um, romantically involved with your 'friend' then maybe you'd consider spending some time with me?"

Zero scrutinized the other councilor carefully. He met Zero's gaze unflinchingly but his hands gripped his paddle tightly. And now Zero knew why Kaname's eyes always seemed to be watching him. Why the dark haired boy spent so much time down at the dock while Zero was tinkering with the canoes or on lifeguard duty for the younger kids while they splashed around. Kaname was attracted to him. Damn. Why did he always assume the worst?

He picked up his paddle and sighed. "Come on, let's go back." He wasn't enough of a prick to continue on to the other camp now that he knew. And anyway, he didn't really feel like it anymore, he thought tiredly.

Kaname brightened. "Go back?"

"Yeah."

"You're not going to see your boyfriend?"

"He's not really my boyfriend," Zero muttered.

"So it was more of a dalliance?" Kaname inquired delicately.

Dalliance? What the fuck? Did this guy have a vocabulary from a previous century?

"Look. We were just … it wasn't …. Fuck!" Zero expelled his breath forcefully through his mouth, his breath ruffling his bangs. "I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you."

Kaname ignored his outburst. "So you're not romantically involved with someone? You'd consider going out with me?"

Zero eyed him warily. "I barely know you."

"You could get to know me. Slowly," he added as Zero narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I wouldn't rush you."

Zero snorted. As if he could be rushed. He didn't do anything he didn't want to do.

"You could come back to my cabin for hot chocolate. If you wanted to," Kaname offered. "We could talk. Get to know each other a little. I'm not asking for more than that at the moment."

That implied he would be asking for more at some point in the future. Zero thought hard, ignoring the little thrill of excitement trickling through his veins. Kaname was kind of cute. Okay, extremely cute, and interested, which was more than he could say about the other guy. It hadn't gone far yet. They weren't even really into each other. Zero knew he was just a, what was the word? Dalliance? Yeah, he was a dalliance while the guy was stuck at Camp Nowhere.

And Kaname was a mystery. He had money but he was more than the spoiled rich boy Zero had first thought he was. He was good with kids. He knew interesting stuff and he told those stories with an almost unholy relish, his grin just barely hidden as the kids gasped and shrieked. Zero liked that. Liked that mischievous streak. The guy had hidden depths. Still waters run deep and all that jazz. He wondered, and not for the first time, what made Kaname tick. Well, he'd always liked a good mystery. Okay then. Go for it Zero.

"Don't you have a cabin mate?"

Kaname shook his head. "Uneven numbers and I was the last one to arrive. Remember?"

Zero tried on a smile. His smiles were rare but he'd been told he had a nice smile when he chose to show it. "Do you have marshmallows?"

Kaname smiled back. He picked up his paddle and turned, facing forward again. Once the canoe was stable, he twisted his head to look back at Zero and grinned. "A whole bag full."

THE END (sorry but no sequel)


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a new chapter but an author's note.

I don't know how many of you check for profile updates so I thought I'd add this here. Sorry to disappoint anyone but I do come bearing gifts.

I have a blog now at: pendermackie dot blogspot dot com

I mentioned a while back that I'm getting more and more into original m/m fiction. I've even written some. Now I'm getting ready to promote my first published story! It's called _Scent of Attraction_ and due for release on April 9, 2011. It's a m/m romance short story (about 13,000 words) and being published by Silver Publishing.

You can find their ebook website at: silverpublishing dot info/

My blog has the cover art and blurb about my upcoming release, _Scent of Attraction_. There's also a **free m/m flash fiction** (short story) called _You Know You Want To_. It's not fan fic, but original characters. Still, I think those of you that liked the fan fic _Hot Chocolate_ will like it.

Each week several Silver Publishing authors write a 500 to 1000 word flash fiction based on a prompt. My blog has the links for the other six authors' free flash fictions for this week's prompt. Five of those stories are m/m. So pop over and check them out.

I wrote "Scent of Attraction' with the idea of submitting it to a publisher for feedback. I didn't expect it to be accepted at the first place I submitted, but it was and now I'm scrambling to learn about edits and so much more. It's a little scary and very exciting.

I wanted to say a big thank you to everyone that has provided encouragement and support. I appreciate it.

Pender


End file.
